Nie możesz o tym zapomnieć
by akumaNakago
Summary: Po wygranej wojnie Harry nadal boryka się z koszmarami. Nawiedzają go demony przeszłości, o których nie może zapomnieć. Ostrzeżenia: sny o śmierci, myśli samobójcze.


**----------------------------------------------------**

Nie możesz o tym zapomnieć

**----------------------------------------------------**

* * *

- Harry... Harry...!

Drobna dłoń potrząsa delikatnie moim ramieniem. Budzę się. Otwieram oczy i ona tam jest. W szarym świetle przedświtu widzę, jak patrzy z troską.

- Koszmary? - Gładzi mnie po nagiej klatce piersiowej.

Kiwam głową, choć przecież nie muszę. Ona wie.

Nieliczne włoski na mostku przyklejają się do mokrej potem skóry, kiedy Ginny przesuwa po nich palcami. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Już się przyzwyczaiłem.

- Nie możesz o tym zapomnieć - po raz kolejny odkrywa ze smutkiem. Przykro jej, że nie jest lekiem na całe zło, chociaż tak się stara. Niektórych ran nie sposób zagoić miodem. Ani nawet jodyną.

Co mi się dzisiaj śniło?

Czy był to krzyk ojca? Błaganie matki? Jeśli tak, to wschód słońca powitam, rozpatrując najdrobniejsze szczegóły wizji, pozostawionej mi w spadku przez Voldemorta. Na wewnętrznej stronie powiek odtworzę barwny film grozy, której żaden reżyser nie zdołałby przenieść na ekran. Spróbuję znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób umożliwiający moim rodzicom ucieczkę ze zdradzonej kryjówki. Nie uda mi się.

Czy widziałem śmiesznie zdumioną minę Syriusza? Ten horror obejrzę bez dźwięku: pchnięte klątwą kuzynki ciało będzie upadać... upadać... upadać... nieskończenie wolno, klatka po klatce. Ograniczona oporem powietrza szata podąży za swoim właścicielem niechętnie, długo walcząc o przetrwanie. W końcu razem zginą za bezszelestnie falującą zasłoną. A potem wszystko zaczynie się od nowa. Pętla śmierci.

Czy zajrzałem w czarne tunele oczu znienawidzonego nauczyciela? Już na jawie pochylę się nad nim nisko, tonąc w otchłannych przepaściach. Nie wierzcie bajkom, tam nie ma światła. Ani na początku, ani na końcu, ani nigdzie. Podążę ku ciemności, z ciemności, wśród ciemności. Po co go posłuchałem i spojrzałem? On umarł, a ja spadam w studnie bez dna. Dwie jednocześnie. To nawet zabawne.

Czasami mam tego wszystkiego dosyć. Jestem zmęczony pobudkami w środku nocy, wypatrywaniem brzasku z wzrokiem wlepionym w sufit, współczuciem Ginny. Nie wiem, jak ona to wytrzymuje. Ja... czasem nie potrafię.

Wtedy we śnie widzę siebie z pistoletem w ustach, słodko pachnącą fiolką przy wargach, żyletką na nadgarstku, różdżką, dotykającą skroni.

Natychmiast pojawia się on. Zanim zdążę nacisnąć spust, wypić łyk, poruszyć dłonią, wypowiedzieć słowo. Czuję znajome spojrzenie i waham się. Wiem, co się zaraz stanie, ale nadal się waham. Zawsze i nieodmiennie. Może kiedyś się to zmieni. Może. Jednak nie tym razem.

- Nie wolno ci tego zrobić - stwierdza autorytarnie.

Zgadzam się z nim wbrew własnej woli. Odkładam narzędzie niewybaczalnej zbrodni. Kiwa głową z wyrazem zadowolenia na pomarszczonej twarzy, po czym tłumaczy mi jak dziecku:

- Oni oddali za ciebie życie. James i Lily, Syriusz, Severus... - Przestaje wymieniać imiona, kiedy przy ostatnim tężeję z gniewu. Może kiedyś przywyknę do tej myśli. Może. Jednak jeszcze nie teraz. - Chcieliby, żebyś żył.

Potakuję i broń, trucizna, ostrze, narzędzie - znika. Błękitne oczy patrzą ciepło znad okularów-połówek.

- Nie możesz o tym zapomnieć - nalega z łagodnym naciskiem.

Wiesz co, Dumbledore? Jak zwykle masz rację.

Nie mogę. I to jest właśnie mój problem.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
